


Help Wanted

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Sad Ending, TRIGGER WARNING!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: The farmer of Stardew Valley has helped everyone in the town and made them happy. They even played matchmaker with the bachelors and bachelorettes. But what about our dear farmer? What will the villagers do when a Help Wanted sign is put out on the community board by them, and what kind of help does the farmer want?





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stardew Valley, just my ideas and this story.

     Please, please don't end your own life. Whether you've been told or not by those you love  _ **you are important.**_ If you have thoughts or actions toward committing to it please tell someone. If you don't feel you can trust those around you then here are some helpful, trustworthy people.

  
[National Suicide Prevention Lifeline](http://www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/) - 1-800-273-8255  
Crisis Text Line - Text CONNECT to 741741  
  


     I'm so sorry I can't do more. Please know that you are loved. If you need someone to tell you that: Hi! My name is Samantha Hobson. I most likely don't know you, have never seen you, and don't know what caused what you're feeling. But I know  _what_ you're feeling, and I want you to know that  **I** love you. I don't have to know someone to care about and love them as a fellow human being. I love you. I care about you. Please stay around a little longer, because I'm sure there's people who love you even more than I do.

~~~~

     It was a beautiful Spring day. Birds were out, flowers were blooming, people were talking, and a farmer was walking to the grocery store with a smile on their face. They walked into the homey little store and waved to Pierre. Said man grinned and propped his head on his hands as they made their way to his counter. "Hey! What can I do for you today? Need some seeds?"

     The person nodded and picked out many parsnips and blue jazz seeds to plant. After they payed for them they seemed to hesitate, as if wanting to do something but not sure whether to or not. The owner took notice of this and smiled kindly. "Hey, what's up? You need something else?" The farmer paused for a moment before nodding and holding out a paper. Pierre took it and read it, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

     Help Wanted

If interested, please stop by the farm to the west and lend a hand. Farmer would greatly appreciate it.

     The man adjusted his glasses and grinned at his #1 customer. "Well now, your farm's so big you need a hand?" The dirt covered person gave a small smile to the other. "Welp, I'll stick this on the bulletin board. I'm sure you'll get someone to help in no time!" The farmer nodded and waved as they walked out full of hope.

~~~~

     So, a few weeks had passed and there were still no people who wanted to help. Farmer figured it was because their paper didn't describe what kind of stuff they wanted help with, so they went to the board in town and scribbled some more on it.  _If you have any questions please feel free to ask._ They stepped back and nodded, pleased with how it sounded and walked off to explore the mines.

~~~~

     Summer rolled around before anyone even asked what they's be doing. It was Abigail who first came to the farm and knocked on Farmer's door to inquire. "Hey! Saw your sign. I'm kinda interested, but I wanna know what I'd be doing. So, explain away!"

     The farmer, excited someone was there invited the girl in for some coffee and told her that she didn't have to do much, just help water and pull weeds. The girl hummed. "Well, that's kinda what I figured, but not what I was hoping for. Sorry, guess I'm not your gal. Oh! Guess what Sebastian and I did!"

     And so they talked for a good hour before the purple haired girl left. Farmer was happy. No one really visited just to chat, only when they needed something. The person rubbed at their arm under their long-sleeved shirt and sighed happily. It was nice to talk with someone who didn't want something from them.

     The next person to come over was Sam. The blond man approached farmer while they were watering some corn and grinned. "Hey there. Heard you wanted some help?" Farmer smiled and nodded, gesturing to the plants and weeds they were working on. "You got it! I'll gave those weeds gone in a jiffy!" They handed him their sickle and thanked him before returning to the watering. Everything seemed to be going smoothly while they worked until Farmer left the other in the field to tend to their animals. They heard a sudden yelp of pain and ran out to see Sam gripping his hand, drops of blood dripping onto poppies. They quickly made their way to him and tightly wrapped their handkerchief around the wound, then took him to see Harvey. Turns out he would be okay, but he wasn't allowed to use that hand much until the stitches were taken out. "Sorry, Farmer. Guess I'm just not _cut out_ for it." He received a light smack to the head for his awful pun.

~~~~

     Fall came and with it so did Shane. He showed up at Farmer's door just as the person opened it, causing both to startle slightly. "Uh, 'sup? Saw your flier. Need help with the animals?" The green-thumbed person smiled brightly and nodded, taking the other to their barn and coop and introducing him to their animals. They called each one by name and they turned their attention as it was called which amazed the man. "Wow, you trained them to come when called? Holy crap that's cool."

     The days went by and it started to dawn on Shane that help on the farm wasn't the only reason the farmer wanted help. One time while helping them with them with the cows he saw them reach for the milk pale and their sleeve rolled up enough to reveal bandages. They were mostly white, but there were a few red stains on it like blood was seeping through. That was clue two. The first clue was that every time he came over they had coffee ready for him and every day the two of them finished work farmer would offer for the man to come inside for a chat, which he usually accepted.

     Once day, though, the farmer harvested a beautiful pink fairy rose and handed it to him, saying it was for Jaz and asking him to give it to her. When he took it he was that the bandages on farmers arm were completely white this time, no traces of blood, and he realized the wounds under it were not caused by an irritated chicken as he met their eyes. Before, their eyes had been tired and full of loneliness and he didn't notice it until now because their eyes were so bright and full of life. As the realization dawned on him he gave them a hesitant smile and ran off. But he never went back. Because it hit him that day that the farmer was not in a good place in life and couldn't handle the thought of being the person they relied on for the light in their eyes.

~~~~

     On the first day of Winter the towns people noticed the help wanted sign from their farmer was gone and breathed a sigh of relief. As much as they loved the person none of them wanted to take time out of their schedules to go over to their farm and do the work they were sure would be asked of them. The season continued on like it always did with their festivals and the farmer answering their quests, but little did they know that it would all stop abruptly and without warning.

~~~~

     The first day of Spring, a whole year since the farmer came into town and put up the little paper asking for help. Pierre fully expected the farmer to come in and buy some seeds to get their farm back on track, but by the time they closed he felt a bit worried. The whole town, as a matter of fact, was on edge for some unknown reason. No one knew why there was a dark cloud the seemingly fell over the town until nighttime. While the bar was filled with people trying to dismiss the uneasy feeling they heard the sound of someone huffing coming to the door. Once it was opened they saw Linus. The old man had tears dripping down his face as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around frantically. "Is-is Dr. Harvey here? Farmer needs help right now! They're bleeding really bad!"

     Harvey made his way to the wild man. "Where are they? Do you know why they're bleeding?"

     "Outside here. I found them in the mines because they didn't come out and I was getting worried."

     They all went outside and saw the farmer. The sweetest person in all of Stardew whom went out of their was to help others was propped up against the outdoor bar wall, pale and covered in their own blood. Harvey knelt down and felt for a pulse. He felt in several places on their neck and wrists, but found nothing. He even placed his ear to their still chest to make absolutely sure, but there was no heartbeat. He pulled away and turned his teary eyes back to the others and shook his head. "They're gone."

~~~~

     The funeral that was held for the farmer was beautiful. It was a bright day filled with sunshine and singing birds. Flowers popped up around in the graveyard where everyone was gathered to pay their respects. The doctor had told all of them, minus the children, about the many scars and cuts all over their body that were definitely self inflicted, but also told them that it wasn't suicide that killed them. They were killed by a monster in the mines. There wasn't a dry eye in town as they lowered the coffin into the freshly dug grave, the headstone reading as follows:

**Our Beloved Farmer,  
Whom was always there for those they loved. May they rest in peace and find the comfort they deserve. May they never be lonely again.  
** **We miss you.**   


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudo and a comment if you liked~ I'm sorry for any feels ^_^"


End file.
